Watchful, Angry, Panic
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: For many people it was lucky that Tony kept an eye on SHIELD when Natasha did the data dump. Tony immediately steps into action to save the compromised Agents. He spends hours picking up the pieces of what Steve, Natasha and Fury did. What will Tony say when he sees them next? After all he is so angry at them for putting peoples lives on the line…Three Shot
1. Part: One

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

For many people it was lucky that Tony kept an eye on SHIELD when Natasha did the data dump. Tony immediately steps into action to save the compromised Agents. He spends hours picking up the pieces of what Steve, Natasha and Fury did. What will Tony say when he sees them next? After all he is so angry at them for putting peoples lives on the line…

* * *

Warning: Swearing

* * *

 **Two Shot**

* * *

 **Watchful, Angry, Panic**

* * *

 **Part: One**

* * *

Tony had been taking his new armour for a spin it was lonely at the Tower at the moment. Bruce was in India. Clint on a mission. Thor in Asgard. And Steve and Natasha on a top secret mission. That he thought had something to do with Fury supposedly dying. Which he didn't believe for a second. As the bastard was too stubborn and a pain in the ass to die. And he didn't believe Steve would have anything to do with it.

He wanted them to call him in he wanted them to trust him. So he had JARVIS keeping an eye on them.

"Sir we have a massive serge of activity for SHIELD. It would appear that they are downloading some content onto the internet", JARVIS says

Tony frowns and asks for the details and his eyes widen at what he sees ALL SHIELD files where being uploading to the world wide web. And those files where on current missions, hiding Agents, safehouses, personal records, the lot!

"What the fucking hell!" Tony yells angrily, "What the hell are you doing Romanoff?"

Tony could spot her hacking anywhere. He made it a point to know.

"Sir we have a video from Captain Rogers", JARVIS says

"Play it JARVIS", Tony says

Soon his vision lights up and plays in front of his eyes.

" _Attention all SHIELD Agents, this is Steve Rogers. You're heard a lot about me over the last few names. Some of you were even ordered to hunt me down. But I think it's time to tell the truth. SHIELD is not what we thought it was. It's been taken over by HYDRA. Alexander Pierce is their leader. The STRIKE and insight crew are HYDRA as well. I don't know how many more, but I know they're in the building. They could be standing right next to you. Absolute Control. They shot Nick Fury. And it won't end there. If you launch those helicarriers today. HYDRA will be able to kill anyone that stands in their way. Unless we stop them. I know I'm asking a lot. But the price of freedom is high. It always had been. And it's a price I'm willing to pay. And if I'm the only one, then so be it. But I'm willing to bet I'm not"_

"Mother fucker. He basically has handed and signed some good people their death warrants!" Tony snarls

"Sir what do you require?" JARVIS asks

"Start scrubbing the information off the web all Agents undercover, hiding, alias's, safe houses and families ID. Send out the Iron Legions immediately to all locations. Patch me through to channels for an alert to Agents", Tony orders

"Ready sir", JARVIS says

"Agents of SHIELD this is Iron Man. You all need to get the heck of dodge! For some mother fuckers have compromised your positions. Don't go to any safe houses known to SHIELD and on their files! They have all be leaked. Go to the ports or if you close to Stark locations safe houses I am sending. Or hell go to the local embassy. And I will find a way to extract you as soon as possible. I am sending out the Iron Legions to as many of your locations at possible. Send an SOS if its urgent. Keep your weapons handy folks and fingers on the trigger. Good luck and contact me through this channel so I can hopefully get you home. Good luck Agents, men and women. You are all good Men and Women who don't deserve this. Or what fate has planned for you. I will do my best to bring as many of you home to your families as possible. And if you are unforturte to get hurt...or killed I will still bring you home. And make sure your families are looked after. This I promise you. Iron Man out", Tony says cutting the footage

"It has been sent on a secure frequency sir", JARVIS says

"J start wiping those records and put them on my secure private serve", Tony says

"Yes sir", JARVIS says

Tony starts activating the Iron Legion from the Malibu House and Stark Tower. As he flies fast.

"Oh fricking fantastic! The Potomac River. 7 minutes out. And it is one step away from going down. What the fuck is Rogers, Widow and the Bastard Eye Patch doing! JARVIS keep going with the Data Dump snd I will active STARDUST to help you. I am activating LEGEND for the Legions. I am activating too JACOSTA for the suit I am going to help. The carrier goes down and people will get killed", Tony says activating JACOSTA, LEGEND and STARDUST.

"Yes sir", JARVIS says, "Sir we have reports of disturbances"

"Work fast JARVIS and STARDUST get those fucking files of the net", Tony snarls

Tony runs through the list of families in danger and sees the name _Barton._

"Shit! Iron Legion Two divert to location…", Tony rattles of the address, "Protection detail. Wait for extraction by Happy Hogan"

Tony orders JACOSTA to call Happy.  
"Sir you need me?" Happy asks

"We have a emergency. Hap I need you to extraction a family. Locate them to the Tower. It is the Barton Family. SHIELD has leaked their location. Your closest. I need your help here", Tony says

"How bad boss?" Happy asks  
"Bad Hap. The worse kind. Get over there put your lead foot down. The location is…", Tony rattles of the address and hangs up

Tony wants to see if Rhodey was in the area.

"JACOSTA is Rhodey in War Machine? And in the area?" Tony asks

"He is sir. His signal is being picked up", JACOSTA replies

"Connect the coms", Tony orders

"Connecting now", JACOSTA says

" _Tones what is wrong?" Rhodey says_

"Oh nothing much except for the fucking SHIELD to do a data dump and throw all there Undercover, Hiding and Family Agents data leaked as well as safe houses and a whole lot more", Tony growls

Tony heard Rhodey swear.

" _What do you need?" Rhodey asks_

"Get to the Potomac. Three hellicarriers is battling to stay in the area. I am on route. Go now and we will arrive at the same time", Tony orders

" _On my way. Meet you there in 5", Rhodey says_

"Will do. I need to make another call now. I will connect the coms again when we meet", Tony says

" _Fine Tony be careful", Rhodey says_

"I will", Tony says hanging up, "JACOSTA connect me to the Barton residence"

"Connecting now sir", JACOSTA says

" _Hello?" a woman asks_  
"Ma'am I am Iron Man aka Tony Stark. I work with your husband if I am correct. You are in danger. Along with anyone else in the house. Is Clint aka Hawkeye there?" Tony asks

" _He is. I will call him. Are we really in danger?" the woman asks_

"Yes ma'am", Tony says

" _I will get him", the woman says_

Tony heard her calling for Clint.

" _Who is it?" Clint yells a distance from the phone_

"It is Iron Man", the woman says

Tony heard the sound of a chatter of something being dropped and he heard the rustling of the phone.

" _Stark how the hell did you get this number?" Clint growls_

"Don't fucking growl at me Barton! We have a big fricking problem. Widow did a data dump with Rogers and Fury. ALL of SHIELD's classified files have been dumped safe houses, undercover agents, everything! Your not safe", Tony says as he stays on course to the Potomac 4 minutes out

Tony hears Clint swearing and calling for Laura to get the kids.

' _Oh shit', Tony thinks there is kids involved_

"Yeh that is what I think to", Tony says

" _We need to get out of here", Clint says  
_ "Hawkeye I have an Iron Legion going to your location. As well as my bodyguard Happy Hogan. The Legion will stand guard to Happy gets there and extracts you to the tower", Tony says

" _How long Tony?" Clint asks_

Tony was surprised at Clint using his first name.

"The Legion will be there in 3 minutes. Happy is an hour away. JARVIS is scrubbing all locations off the web but for some it won't be soon enough. I am currently on my way to the shit storm at the Potomac River", Tony says

" _What are they doing there?" Clint asks_

"Hellicarrier Triskelion is in engine failure. Over the river. I need to save as many civilizations as possible. And locate that effing idiot Rodgers and absolutely reckless Widow. And the bastard eye patch", Tony growls

" _Sir the Iron Legions are taking fire. We have casualties", LEGEND says_

Tony swore.

" _Do we have causalities yet?" Clint asks rushing_

Tony could hear him rushing around his house.

"Yes LEGEND another AI of mine just gave me a report. My Iron Legions are taking fire. And there are several casualties", Tony reports

" _Is there anything we can do?" Clint asks_  
"I have already sent out a message to all undercover Agents and hiding Agents to get to safety, not going to SHIELD known safehouses, and to go to the ports or Stark Industries or the my Safe Houses I gave them or the US Embassy. Told them to have their guns at the ready", Tony says

" _What can I do to help?" Clint asks_

"Stay with your family Barton! Call Bruce and tell him to get the hell back. We need a Avengers meeting", Tony says

" _Got his number?" Clint asks_

Tony gives him it.

" _I will do it", Clint says, "Your Iron Legion just landed! Thanks Tony. I owe you one"_

"If you need more assistance contact me on this channel. Stay safe Barton and your family. So you can kill Rogers and Widow with me", Tony orders

" _Oh I want to do that very much. Natasha knew!" Clint growls_

"Oh hell. You can have her then more of a betrayal to you. I will take Rodgers", Tony says

" _Deal. Stay safe Tony", Clint says_

"Will do my best", Tony says hanging up

 _"Sir Inam scrubbing the data as I can", JARVIS says_

 _"And I am coping it as fast as I can too and putting it on your personal server", STARDUST informs him_

" _Boss the Hellicarrier Triskelion is struggling", JACOSTA_

Tony swore again and put a burst of speed into his suit. Tony finally sees the Triskelion. And there was smoke coming from it. He saw gun fire. He swooped down to the ground.

"JACOSTA put the speakers on", Tony orders

" _Speakers online", JACOSTA says_

"EVERYONE CLEAR THE AREA. I REPEAT CLEAR THE AREA AS IT IS ABOUT TO GET MESSY. CLEAR THE PERIMETER!", Tony orders

He sees the people scrambling out of the way.

"JOCOSTA talk to me what have we got?" Tony asks soring back up

" _Gun man on deck. One man flying around the air on wings. Captain on deck. War Machine is approaching", JACOSTA reports_

"Hallelujah something going right today. Connect the com to the War Machine", Tony orders

" _Connecting comms Boss", JACOSTA says_

" _What do you need Tones?" Rhodey asks_

"Clear the perimeter below. Make sure everyone is evacuated. I will handle up top", Tony says

" _You sure you don't want me up here?" Rhodey asks_

"I can handle it. If I can stand against an Alien invasion then this will be a piece of cake", Tony replies

" _I will do down below", Rhodey says_

Tony swings up top and fires his repulses at the shooting HYDRA/SHIELD Agents.

The true SHIELD Agents see Tony in the Air covering them and nearly let out a cheer. They double there efforts as Iron Man sores through the sky giving them cover and sometimes taking the hit to save a life. Or quickly evacutating them.

" _HYDRA Agents on the ground boss", JACOSTA informs them_

"Mother fucker. Rhodey did you hear that?" Tony asks

" _I copy. I am on it", Rhodey says_

Tony says the man flying on wings get on clipped. Tony swore.

"Full power JACOSTA", Tony says

His weapons immediately power up stronger. Tony dives as the man was falling towards the roof of the building below. Tony catches his hand tightly with skillful ease and swings him so he lands on his feet. He sees the man looking at him shocked.

"Captain, Cap come in", he hears the man say, "Are you ok?"

Tony doesn't hear the reply.

"I'm grounded my suit is down. Sorry Cap. But your not going to believe who is he…", the man starts but he stopped as Iron Man opened his Face Plate.

"What the hell is going on here!?" Tony demands his face was like a thunder cloud

"HYRDA. They are going to use the missiles on the carrier to hit the targets below. Cap has to stop it so Agent Hill can take out that Carrier", he says pointing at the one hellicarrier up higher

"Bloody fantastic. Go help War Machine stop HYRDA here on the ground. And stay the hell out of trouble", Tony says as his faceplate slams down as he flies back up

He loops up around the carrier and takes out anyone in his path.

"JACOSTA locate Agent Hills Coms", Tony orders

" _Located boss she is communicating with Captain Rogers", JACOSTA says_

" _Sir the data dump is finishing. I am erasing as fast as I can. But the Iron Legions are under heavy fire. There are casualties and SOS's are coming in fast. Many Past and Present Agents are in trouble and some are dying", JARVIS solemnly_

"Call all Stark Security Allies and get them to the Agents sending SOS's. Tell my usual guys overseas I will pay they double for this and to get them to the US safely. If they don't want that hell tell them triple I don't care how much just get it done and tell Pepper what is going on. And have the emergency relief fund activated", Tony growls

" _Will be doing so sir", JARVIS replies_

"I swear I might be killing Cap when I get him. JACOSTA comms to Hill. Make sure I am not heard yet", Tony orders

Suddenly Hills voice as well as Caps where over his speakers.

" _One Minute", Hill says_

Tony hears the gun shot through the com. And swears.

" _Thirty Seconds Cap", Hill says_

More gunshots where heard.

" _Stand by", Steve says gasping_

Gun shots again.

" _Charlie…", Steve starts_

Tony hears another gunshot and Steve gasp in pain. Tony swears knowing Cap had been hit.

"JACOSTA emergency vitals from Cap. Locate his chip", Tony says worried and angry

" _Gunshot wound to the leg, Gunshot graze wound to the arm, gunshot wound to the abdomen. Broken ribs, Internal Bleeding", JACOSTA reports everything_

Tony swears. He needed to finish up on top and get to Steve. He may be angry at him at the moment but he wouldn't let him get killed. Lucky for Steve he was a paranoid bastard so he had all his team members chipped. They didn't even know it. It was small and painless to implant. It would track vitals, report injuries, and track location. In case of kidnapping which happened to him a lot that is why he made the chips. Rhodey wanted some way to find him. After the Mandarin.

" _Area is about clear Tones", Rhodey says_

" _Boss the weapons on the carrier are moving", JACOSTA says_

"Rhodey get out of there now", Tony orders

" _Doing it", Rhodey says_

" _Boss weapons locking. Including on the White House, Stark Industies and Stark Tower", JACOSTA says_

"Damn. Find me a soft spot", Tony orders when

" _Charlie lock", Steve pants_

Tony saw the weapons that were going to be fired stand down.

" _Ok Cap, get out of there", Hill says_

" _Fire now", Steve gasps_

" _But Steve…", Hill says_

" _Do it!" Steve gasps_

"Bloody hell are you suicidal", Tony snarls wanted to swear at him as he weaves around

" _Do it now!" Steve gasps_

Tony sees the missiles hit the carrier he was pushed off cause. As two explode and starts going down on to the Potomac. His armour taking damage.

" _Hill! Where's Steve? You got a location on Rogers?"_

Tony hears Romanoff say. He sees the chopper barely escaping getting hit as the third carrier breaks apart.

"ROGERS! STEVE!" Tony shouts getting the coms to connect

Tony doesn't get a reply as the carrier crash down to the ground and into the water.

" _Tones! You alright?" Rhodey yells_

"I will be when I find Steve he went down with the Carriers", Tony says

" _He can't have survived that!" Rhodey says_

"He is a Super Solider! And if he didn't survive I will bring him back kill him again. Then bring his body home", Tony snarls

Tony flashes across the sky searching for Steve.

"JACOSTA vitals!" Tony shouts

" _Fading boss. Massive damage", JACOSTA reports_

"Damn it Rogers!" Tony growls

As he searches.

"JOCOSTA location chip to my position", Tony says desperately  
" _On screen now boss. There is a small heat signature and another walking away", JACOSTA says_

"Concentrate on the one not moving. Log second for later", Tony orders

Tony sees his position to the location of Steve it was a bit down river and across it. He flashes across the bank of the river where the chip said he would be.

" _Boss heart rate lowing", JACOSTA says_

Tony finally spots Steve laying on the bank wet and looks like none responsive. He sees a figure walking away. Tony pays it no mind he rushes to Steve and lifts his Iron Man faceplate.

"Steve! Rogers wake up", Tony says shaking him

" _Heart beat has stopped boss", JACOSTA says_

Tony begins chest compressions.

"You are not dying on me Rogers! You owe me _and_ your going to have a talk about stupid stunts like you did for me at the Battle of Manhattan and after the Mandarin. With the money I am going to spend to clean this up. Not that I care about the money", Tony growls

He continues to push his chest.

"JACOSTA pulse?" Tony asks 7 minutes

" _It is there_ _boss weak. He needs immediate medical attention", JACOSTA says_

"You don't say", Tony mutters

Tony checks the wounds and knew he had to stop the bleeding. He commands his suit to come off and he steps out in his sweats and immediately rips his jacket off and holds it too his stomach. His hands get covered in blood from the stomach wound but he doesn't care. He rips of some of his lower shirt and makes a tourniquet the same with his belt.  
"JACOSTA patch me through to Fury or Romanoff or hell even Hill or the Duck I rescued", Tony orders, "This time with sound"

" _Patching you through now Boss", JACOSTA replies_

" _Has anyone got a 20 on Steve?" Natasha asks_

"Well Romanoff I have him", Tony says

" _Stark!?" three voices ask_

"Who were you expecting shooting at the hired HYDRA guns and saying the Winged idiot from plunging to his death? The Easter Bunny? Maybe fucking Father Christmas?" Tony says sarcastically

" _Where are you Stark? And what condition is Rogers?" Fury orders_

"You don't order me around you bastard after this fucking mess! But since I just had to do chest compressions on Rogers and just got a weak pulse I feeling generous. JACOSTA send them our location and War Machine", Tony orders

There was silence for a minute.  
 _"Rhodey is here? What are Steve's injuries?" Natasha asks_

"Well Romanoff. Rhodey is here. We were in the area. I have my people saving your people. Rogers is hanging on by a thread because I am holding pressure to his abdomen. He was a GSW to his leg and abdomen, graze to his arm, broken ribs, he looks like he had the shit kicked and punched out of him AND he nearly drowned. Does that give you a picture?" Tony says angrily

" _We are coming Stark. Stay in position. You have some explaining to do", Fury says_

"Like I can move!? And I am not the one who needs to effing explain about fucking damning so many of your Agents. Those families won't get their family members back. Bring medics. JACOSTA disconnect", Tony orders before they could reply

Tony presses harder to the abdomen.

"Come on Cap. I have a bone to pick with you. So you don't have permission to die. AGAIN", Tony growls holding pressure

Tony sees the War Machine Armour land on the ground and Rhodey puts his faceplate up and rushes over.  
"How is he?" Rhodey asks, "He looks bad"

"He is. The fucking idiot is getting a piece of my mind when I finish cleaning this mess up", Tony growls

"Your going to clean this mess up?" Rhodey asks as he gets out of his armour and helps Tony with the bleeding to the leg

"Who else is going to do it? SHIELD has fallen. Fury probably is going to hide. Natasha better not get in my way for the data dump", Tony says

"You still have that to deal with Tony", Rhodey says

"Well more fucking work for me", Tony growls

They both check Steve for more injuries and try to stop the bleeding finally they see the helicopter land.

"About effing time", Tony growls

* * *

 _On the Helicopter…After Com Call_

* * *

"He is pissed. I don't think I heard Stark that angry before", Natasha says  
"I want to know how he got here", Fury says  
"Lets just get to Cap", Sam says worried

"We have the signal", Natasha says showing the screen, "Down river and across"

Fury pilot the Helicopter to the location. Soon they see three figures on the bank. They see the familiar red and gold armour of Stark's. And the bronze coloured armour of War Machine. Fury lands the helicopter and they see both Stark and Rhodey leaning over Cap. With their hands presses to different areas.

"Get the emergency first aid kit and a stretcher", Fury says

They all jump out of the helicopter and grab stuff to help. They see Stark turn to they his eyes where flashing with rage, anger and something else they couldn't tell.

"Well hurry the hell up. Unless you want him to fucking die again", Tony snaps his patience wearing thin from stress and worry

Natasha comes over with the kit and gasps at Steve's face and wounds.

"Don't just stare Romanoff. Get a pressure bandage. My jacket is good and all. But he needs it", Tony snaps

"Of course", Natasha says and hurryingly opens the kit

Sam comes over with Fury with the stretcher.

"He looks bad", Sam says  
"His heart wasn't beating when I got here", Tony says, "JACOSTA vitals speaker!"

" _Still low boss. But he has lost a lot of blood",_ JACOSTA replies for everyone to hear

"See now tend to him", Tony snaps

Natasha immediately starts with helping Tony with the pressure bandages and making a proper tourniquet instead of a ripped fabric and belt. Natasha saw Tony had given his jacket and ripped his top at the bottom to save Steve's life. That surprised her considering his rage.

Natasha and Sam quickly tend to his wounds.

"We need to get him on the stretcher", Natasha says

Tony sighs, "Fine I will help with doing this and getting him on the helicopter"

Tony and Rhodey life Steve carefully onto the stretcher. Tony and Rhodey get into their armour and put up the stretcher and gently carry him to the helicopter. They easier but him on.

"Off you go. He needs a hospital right away", Tony says stepping back

"Come with us Stark", Natasha says

"We need a debrief", Fury says

Tony snorts angrily, "Do you honestly fucking think I will come with you now? I have jobs to do. Like cleaning up your fucking mess"

"What do you mean?" Sam asks

"When three helicarriers just crash landed over there that people might, no will, be injured over there. I have all the SOS calls to deal with, check in with the Iron Legions, check the scrubbing of information, get in contact with my security allies, check at the Tower, check my safehouses, get in touch and check the embassy's, I might have a Hulk to contain, oh and another important one is to see if the Barton's are safe! Including a VERY pissed of Hawkeye"

Natasha's eyes widen.

"How do you know about them?" Natasha asks

"It was on the data you realised Widow. Lucky I saw it. Now I have a mess to clean up and you need to get Rogers and flying duck over there to hospital", Tony says  
"Name's Sam Wilson. I go by Falcon", Sam says

"I don't care", Tony snaps, "I have a lot to do"

"Stark…", Natasha says

"Save it Romanoff. When Rogers wakes tell him when he gets out he is due for a Avenger meeting. Both of you get to my bloody tower so Barton and I can kick your asses? That's if I am not too busy still cleaning up your mess", Tony growls

"Stark you can't tell anyone I am alive", Fury says

"Yeah well you just compromised and got some of your Agents killed. I not inclined to listen seeing as I am funding the effort to get everyone home dead or alive. Hopefully alive. Which I know is immpossible because JARVIS has told me some have died. NOW. STAY. OUT. OF. MY. WAY. Too fucking Rogers leaves the hospital and you are all back at my Tower. _Maybe_ I will gave calmed down by then", Tony says slamming his faceplate down and taking off

"He is pissed", Sam says

"Can you blame him? He is cleaning up your messes. I am going to help the clean up. Get Rogers out of here", Rhodey says sliding his faceplate down and taking off after Tony

"Come on you, Wilson and Rogers can talk to him later", Fury says starting the helicopter

"I guess your right. But Clint is going to kill me. I didn't know his data was on SHIELDS files you said they wouldn't be", Natasha says to Fury

"Talk about it later. Keep Rogers with us"

* * *

 _With Tony…_

* * *

Tony tries not to think about the blood on his fingers, Steve's blood, and the emotions running through his mind at the moment. He has to get to work.

"JACOSTA locate Cap's shield. Rhodey can you do a pick up?" Tony asks

" _Of course", Rhodey says_

" _Location made boss", JACOSTA says_

Cap was lucky he had all equipment he fixed with a tracer on it.

"Send it too Rhodey", Tony says

" _He will be alright Tones. And you are doing your best", Rhodey says as they fly_

"Yeh sometimes things aren't good enough", Tony says

" _Boss Miss Potts is on the line", JARVIS says, "Your private security are also on the line. A couple of US embassy's are on the line. Followed by Agent Barton who had Mr Hogan get him safely with his family"_

"Patch Barton through first. He needs to know what is going on. Pepper is already going to kill me she can wait", Tony says

" _Patching you through"_

* * *

 **Author's Note: what do you think? Please review:)**

 **Tell me if you what a Tony/Steve ending**


	2. Part: Two

**Author's Note: I have decided to make this a Three Shot. And I have changed Part One a little bit**

* * *

 **Part Two**

* * *

Tony was still fuming two days later. He had been up for over 48 hours now fixing everything the Widow and Captain did. He had casualties pouring in and the same with SOS's. He couldn't get all his Iron Legions to all those SOS's fast enough so some of the Agents have died because of Captain fucking America.

Tony first few hours after finding Rogers was spent searching for survives after the helicarrier crash. There hadn't been many. But Rhodey and himself had looked for everyone they could find and get them to emergency services.

Tony had talked to Pepper and she had the Relief Fund Active and ready for immediate use. And she was organising travel for all those Agents who got to Stark Industries locations and for the safe houses. And for the Security Allies to get everyone home Tony was paying them all triple for their services.

The Barton's had arrived at the tower before Tony did. And Tony talked to Clint who was very thankful for getting his family out of there as there alarm at the house had gone off an hour after they had left.

Tony had gotten back to the tower 12 hours after the helicarrier went down. He went immediately to see the Barton's and made sure they were alright and welcomed them to the tower before he went down to his lab to work on the data, the relocation, funding and the moving bodies home. He had gone out a few times in the past two days to assist Agents of SHIELD to get them home.

He was in his lab now in his third day of no sleep and was sorting through all the information. What he came across shocked him.  
"That bastard! That fucking bastard", Tony growls reading the information STARDUST had found and JARVIS had highlighted

Coulson was alive and was healing well from Loki and now apparently had his own team! Fucking Fury never told them this. Tony ends up blasting the glass in his workshop in rage. He had mourned the fucking Agent!

"THAT NO GOOD FUCKER! AND THAT FUCKING AGENT. WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM I WILL STRANGLE HIM!" Tony yells, "That is not counting what Pepper will do to him!"

"Uh Tony you alright?" Clint asks coming down after hearing a crash and shouting

He was surprised to see half Tony's lab destroyed. Something must of pissed Tony off more then he was. Because Clint wasn't clueless he knew Tony was on a short fuse. And wanted nothing to do with the fuse when it did blow. And the fact Tony had gone now over three days without sleep. Well Clint knew it was not going to be pretty.

"Coulson is fucking alive. Fucking Fury lied to us", Tony spat out

"What?!" Clint asks shocked

"Look", Tony says pointing at the screen of information

Clint looks and sees the report of Phil being alive. He starts swearing too. This was unfucking believable.

"I want to kill Fury", Clint growls

"There is a line", Tony grunts and goes through more of the information

"Tony when was the last time you slept?" Clint asks a little concerned

"When have I had the time?" Tony asks, "I still have SOS's to answer and Agents to bring home. I haven't got time to think let alone sleep"

"How is Rogers?" Clint asks

"Still unconscious and when he is awake I am getting his fucking ass here to rip him a new one and Widow. Fucking bloody mission. Fucking bloody Fury. Fucking bloody SHIELD", Tony growls

"I am with you", Clint replies

Clint looks at the information and sees the name _Howard & Maria Stark_

"Uh Tony there is a file there with your parents names on it", Clint says

"What the hell?" Tony mutters and opens the file

Tony watches the video and he goes pale. There were his parents in there car and they didn't crash but where murdered. It was the Winter Solider beating his father to death then strangling his mother. Tony felt everything fall away. All those nasty thoughts he thought about his father killing is mother were wrong. They were murdered.

"Run facial on the Winter Solider, JARVIS. I seen him before", Tony orders

Clint grips Tony's shoulder in support of his friend.

"Match found sir", JARVIS says

"Who is it?" Tony asks

"Sergeant James Barnes. A Howling Commando. Who was pronounced dead after falling from a train. He was the childhood friend of Captain Rogers", JARVIS says

Tony growls that is where he had seen the man before in his fathers photographs! And his Aunt Peggy's!

"How dare that bastard!?" Tony snarls and fires his gauntlet at more of his lab to get the anger out

Clint steps back letting Tony take out all his anger on his lab. Clint was now in the last few days seeing just how much anger Tony can get at a person. Clint knew that Steve and Natasha would be lucky to walk out alive when next they met Tony.

"What is going on here?" a voice from the shattered doorway asks

Clint and Tony turn to see Bruce in the doorway with his bags in hand.

"Some bastard murdered my parents and SHIELD fucking knew! And to top all of that Phil fucking Coulson is alive and bloody SHIELD was playing with us", Tony snarls angrily

"Oh boy", Clint says as he sees Bruce going green, "Tony help!"

Tony looks at Bruce and growls he didn't need this now. He quickly herds Bruce out of the room and into the private elevator and to the Hulk containment area he had made which had never been tested. Tony just pushed Bruce in when the Hulk let loose a roar. Tony just manages to get the door shut as he smashes the hallway and his roar smashes the pictures on the walls.  
"Fuck Pepper is going to kill me", Tony gasps looking at the mess of his hallway

And he was hearing the sound of the Hulk smashing up the containment room. But he was not breaking out which was a good sign.

"Well you worked that well", Clint says causally

"Fuck you Barton. Fuck you"

* * *

 _Few Days Later…_

* * *

 _Washington DC_

* * *

Sam was sitting by Steve's bedside he had been the last week. And he was wondering what he was going to tell Steve. After all Tony fricking Stark had come and saved the day. But he was so pissed. And was still pissed now. After he had a brief chat with Stark which involved a lot of Stark swearing at him.

He was playing music in the room to calm his nerves.

"On your left", a hoarse voice says

Sam looks up to see Steve looking at him.

"Good to see your alive", Sam says, "Like some water?"

"Yes please", Steve replies

Sam helps him drink. Steve's memories were muddled he had blurry memories and voices. Some where of Bucky and the voices belonged to Tony Stark. But that was impossible he was nowhere near anything that was happening.

"How am I alive? Last thing I remember is falling into the river and a voice. Which I must have hallucinated at being Tony Stark's", Steve says

Sam looks nervous at this.

' _Oh shit he heard that', Sam thinks_

"Ahh you kind of did", Sam says nervously

"What do you mean?" Steve asks  
"Stark and his friend Rhodes I think? Turned up. They helped and Stark actually saved your life without his quick medical aid you wouldn't have survived", Sam informs Steve

Steve's mind was going fast. Tony had been there? How on earth did he get there? Where was he now?

"Where is Stark now?" Steve asks

"Haven't seen him since everything went down. But talked to him once you were here and he is pissed as hell. Your going to have a firing squad I think he said waiting for you and Natasha when you get to Stark Tower", Sam replies

Steve chuckles and winces, "We will see about that"

Steve goes back to sleep and he starts to dream of Bucky with Tony's friendship muddled in there…

* * *

 _New York…_

* * *

"He is awake?" Tony asks as he comes down from a power nap

Like he had got much sleep this past week. He had been flat out busy. And on top of all the SHIELD mess he had too deal with he had to deal with what he did to his labs and what the Hulk did to the passage way to the Hulk containment room. Which was still standing which was a miracle.

"Yes Mr Stark", a nurse says

"When can he leave?" Tony asks

"His Doctors say a few days sir. As long as he has somewhere to go", the nurse replies

"Oh he has somewhere to go alright. I will send someone to pick him up in four days. He will be able to fly won't he?" Tony asks

Bruce and Clint were looking up at Tony's conversation.

"Of course Mr Stark. But he must take it easy", the Nurse says

"Oh don't worry he won't be doing anything to straining", Tony says hanging up, "Just dying"

Clint chuckles at Tony's answer. And Bruce just raises an eyebrow.

"Really?" Bruce asks

"Yes Brucie. Because he and Widow will die in a few days time when they get here for making me do all this work and for making me get grey hair!" Tony says

"Second that!" Clint exclaims

Bruce just rolls his eyes. But he knew he would be helping Tony and Clint yelling at Rogers and Romanoff. After all Tony only slept 14 hours in the last week. And Bruce had been up a lot too trying to GET Tony to go to sleep.

"They owe me some sleep", Bruce mutters

"I second that!" Tony yells going down to his lab to get a handle on the damage…

* * *

 _Four Days Later_

* * *

 _Washington DC_

* * *

"So your ready to go?" Natasha asks Steve

"More then ready. Have you heard from Tony?" Steve asks

"One angry voicemail. So do we go back to the Tower straight away or make a run for it?" Natasha asks

"I have orders to bring you three back to the Tower", a man says

Natasha recognises him as Happy Hogan, Tony's personal bodyguard and chauffeur.

"Who are you?" Steve asks

"I am Happy Hogan, Mr Stark's personal chauffeur and unofficial bodyguard. And Mr Stark wants to see you three in a few hours at the Tower so we better get a move on to the airport", Happy says

"Uh I think that is the last place I want to go", Sam says nervously

"Too bad. Mr Stark is in a foul mood and if I bring him back any short of three heads he said he will have mine in replacement", Happy says ushering them into a car

Steve, Natasha and Sam all get in the car. And look at each other they knew this wasn't going to end well.

"So how do you think Mr Stark will kill us?" Sam asks

"Unlikely. It is only him", Natasha replies

Happy chuckles while driving.

"It is not only him. He has visitors and some of them want your heads too. Word of advise duck when you get out of the elevator", Happy suggests

"Is Stark that mad?" Steve asks Natasha

"I don't know. When we found you Stark was making sure you didn't bleed out but he about had smoke coming out his ears and his eyes were like fire", Natasha replies

Steve had heard the story of how Stark had saved his life. And he couldn't believe it. But Sam and the Doctors had all backed it up. He had sore ribs because Tony had to do CPR on him. Steve knew he owed Stark his life. And he thinks Bucky. Because Natasha said Tony hadn't pulled him out of the water.

They pull up at the airport and see a jet waiting for them with the _Stark Industries_ on the side.  
"We get Stark's private jet?" Natasha asks shocked

"Lets say he wants to get you back to New York quick so he can finish you off himself", Happy says carrying their bags on board

They all take their seats.  
"Sorry no alcohol or food. Mr Stark is not in a generous mood", Happy says

"It is fine", Steve says

Suddenly Happy's phone rings.

"Hello Mr Stark", Happy says, "Yes I have them…yes we are about to take off…they haven't tried to run what do you want me to do if they try?"

Steve, Natasha and Sam watch the conversation with interest.

"Shoot them? Really sir? I think you might what to reconsider that. That is a bit extreme don't you recon", Happy says

They could hear shouting from the other end of the phone in two different voices.

"Got to go sir. We are taking off", Happy says quickly shutting the phone

He turns to his 'guests'.

"I told you he is pissed and so are others", Happy says to their looks

The plane ride seems to take forever for them but finally they were pulling up in New York. Happy directs them to a car that was waiting. And they were off in traffic to the tower. Steve was nervous about what waited there. He wondered just how angry Tony was. It can't be as bad as Happy says. And who were the others?

"So who do you think is waiting for us?" Sam asks

"Stark for sure and probably his friend Rhodes", Natasha replies

"What kind of man is Rhodes? I didn't really talk to him after the Mandarin incident", Steve asks

"He is a Colonel in the US Army as you remember from the Mandarin incident. He is level headed so he will probably be there to keep Stark calm and not killing us if he is planning it", Natasha replies

Happy snorts, "Not likely. Colonel Rhodes has been putting up with Mr Stark's rants for nearly two weeks now. So don't expect any mercy"

They all look at each other not knowing what they were going to face.

"Who exactly is there?" Steve asks Happy

"That Mr Stark told me not to tell you. Said he would be a nice _surprise_ for you after the one you gave him", Happy replies

They pull into the underground parking lot of the tower. They saw the outside of the tower and it had been finished and had the Avengers written on the side.

"Everyone out. And lets get this over with", Happy says with a sigh

Steve, Natasha and Sam get out and follow Happy to the elevator.

"I am not getting in. I want to live. I will meet you up there. Oh and remember duck", Happy suggests, "Good luck"

"Sirs, Ma'ams I am JARVIS and I will take you up to the communal floor", JARVIS says starting the elevator

"How is everything going JARVIS?" Natasha asks

"Sir is overworked from what you did at SHIELD. He and his guests are not in a cordial mood. So I would take Mr Hogan's advice and duck", JARVIS suggests

They do as soon as the door opens and they find an arrow had just passed there heads. They look up into the furious face of Clint Barton who just so happened to have his bow drawn and levelled at them…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:) The last part will be posted soon**


	3. Part: Three

**Merry Christmas**

 **and have**

 **a Happy New Year**

* * *

 **Part Three**

* * *

Clint Barton looked at Steve and Natasha with fury. Now they were here his anger had come back. So he had gone and grabbed his bow and waited. Shooting an arrow at their heads was a great stress reliever. He had been shooting at cut outs of them in the archery range that Tony had made. But this felt better.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Clint growls at them

"Clint it needed to be done. SHIELD was HYDRA!" Steve tries to settle the Archer  
"And what about the danger it put my family in? You knew they would be in danger Nat and you didn't think to warn me?" Clint growls

"Clint…", Natasha starts

"Do you know how I heard the situation. It was Tony! Tony! He was the one called me up and told me to get the hell out! He even sent his own personal driver and he sent at Iron Legion to Guard my family while we waited. That was a hell of a lot more then you did!" Clint yells

"Clint…", Steve tries

"Can then a couple of hours after my family and I got out of there the alarms around the property went off! My family could have been there alone and could have been killed if it wasn't for Tony! So I ask again what the hell were you thinking?" Clint yells

"I am so, sorry Clint I should have looked at the files", Natasha replies to calm her friend

Clint snorts, "You think? My kids are terrified Nat! If Tony kept them occupied with toys that he is spoiling them I don't know what Laura and I would do"  
"We ARE sorry Clint. But why didn't you tell us you had a family?" Steve asks

"Are you trying to turn this back on me?" Clint growls

"No of course not", Steve hastily says

"Clint he just means when we became a team we should have told them important details like families", Natasha replies softly

"I swear you two, well three better make it up to me, Laura and the kids! I think you three can take the kids for a weekend and Laura and I will get some rest at a spa", Clint tells them

"Three?" Sam asks wearily

"Yes you too. You were in on the plan weren't you? You were the flying duck", Clint asks sarcastically

"I am not a duck! I am the Falcon!" Sam complains

"Tell that too the dozens of people you have pissed off", Clint snaps at him

Sam puts his hands up in surrender.

"Who else is here?" Steve asks wearily

"Oh just me, Bruce and Tony when he is not cleaning up your mess", Clint replies

"Bruce is here?" Natasha asks nervously

"Yes. Tony got me to call him back from India. Said we might need the Green Machine", Clint says, "On that note you must look at something"

Clint drags the three wearily Avengers to a corridor which was partial destroyed.

"What is this?" Steve asks

"The Hulk decided to come out and play on his way to the Hulk Out room", Clint replies casually, "Tony is billing this too you by the way"

"What set him off?" Steve asks

"What didn't him?" Clint asks rhetorically

Steve, Natasha, and Sam still wait for him to say.  
"Lets see you got hundreds of Agents in a dangerous situation. You have been keeping secrets as Tony's parents murder was on those files…", Clint starts

Steve and Natasha pale and wince hearing that.  
"Tony saw that?" Steve asks nervously

"Of course he did! He has JARVIS going though all that information. Along with a couple of other AI's. It was on of the first things he saw! He destroyed his lab seeing it and cursed up a storm. He probably bill the damage done there too you too", Clint explains to them

"Is he going after Bucky?" Steve asks

"Is that what your worried about?" Clint asks shocked, "Not how Tony took it?"  
"Sorry it just Bucky is my best friend. He didn't know what he was doing", Steve pleads with Clint

"Talk too Tony about it. But he is also furious at another thing in those files. And it had him cursing more then his parents files did", Clint states

"What was it?" Natasha ask wearily

"Don't you know all the files you leaked?" Clint asks shocked

"No. We didn't have time to go through every single one", Natasha says with regret

"Shit. JARVIS make sure Tony doesn't get access to weapons. He will _kill_ Cap, Nat and the Duck. And have Rhodes on standby", Clint says to the AI

"I will lock down those weapons immediately as I agree that he might be tempted to use them once I relay this too him", JARVIS says

"Good. Oh and make sure he is not near people when you tell him", Clint adds

"I will make sure sir is a safe distance away from everyone", JARVIS confirms

"Where is Tony?" Steve asks

"He got a call that an Agent needed him. He left about half an hour ago. Even though he wanted to be here to _welcome_ you", Clint replies

They wince at how Clint said 'welcome'. They were sure if Tony had been hear with Clint they would have gotten more then an arrow over their heads.

"Now about those files are you sure you didn't look at Coulson's records?" Clint asks them

"Coulson? What does Phil have to do with this?" Natasha asks confused

"Oh Crap you didn't know. Come with me", Clint says and pulls them to a table with a computer, "JARVIS pull up Phil's records you know the ones"

"Yes Master Clint", JARVIS replies

Files upon files comes up and Natasha's eyes widen with what she reads. Steve's wasn't far behind. Sam was just confused.  
"He is alive?" Natasha whispers

"Yep. Tony is in the process of tracking him down. But he is alive. Thanks to an illegal procedure authorized by Fury", Clint confirms

"What kind of procedure?" Steve asks

"Well lets just say Tony blasted a wall. And Bruce hulked out for the second time in two days after he read the files. They then when they calmed down which was after Hulk kept saying versions of _'kill Fury'_. They destroyed all records of the files. And the only copy is locked up under four AI's and two codes. One by Bruce and one by Tony. So the files can't be accessed without both of them", Clint explains

"I am going to _murder_ Fury! And when I find fucking Phil he will wish he died!" Natasha growls

"Welcome to Tony, Bruce and My world for the last week and a bit", Clint replies

"Are they here is that why I hear swearing?" a voice asks

They turn to see Bruce Banner walking in a coffee mug in his hand.  
"More coffee Bruce?" Clint asks knowingly

"Yes. I have to stop drinking it", Bruce says with a tired sigh

"Why are you drinking it so much? If it doesn't help with the Hulk", Steve asks concerned

Bruce actually glares at them.  
"I have been helping Tony sort through the SHIELD files. While also _trying_ but not _succeeding_ in trying to get Tony to sleep", Bruce replies glaring his eyes flashing green

Steve, Sam and Natasha take a step back.

"You know what. I think tea will have to do", Bruce mutters taking a deep breath

"You do that big guy", Clint tells him  
"We are sorry Bruce but it needed to be done", Steve tells him

Bruce glares, "You have got HUNDREDS of Agents injured or killed. Families have been killed BECAUSE of that information! Tony couldn't get the Legion to everyone. And he didn't have enough to give anyway. You cost dozens of innocent people their LIVES!" he roars in the Hulk voice

He scares Steve, Natasha and Sam was hurryingly backing up.

"Easy Bruce. Tony doesn't need a new kitchen as well as fixing the hall", Clint says jokingly putting a hand on his shoulder

Bruce closes his eyes and takes deep breaths.  
"I wish Thor was here. Hulk needs too let off some steam", Bruce says to them  
"So where is Tony?" Steve asks cautiously

"Tony. Tony is doing your work for you", a female voice growls

"And I am pissed about what you have put my best friend through", a male voice growls

All eyes turn on the red haired woman stalking towards them. Her eyes narrowing dangerously. The male beside her was dark skinned and Steve could sense he was military.

"Pepper, Rhodes", Natasha says quietly

"It is Miss Potts to you _Agent_ Romanoff", Pepper says with a glare

"Call me Colonel Rhodes", Rhodey tells them

Natasha flinches at that.

"Do you know how overworked Tony is at the moment?" Pepper asks glaring at them

"He wasn't slept probably in nearly two weeks! Two Weeks he has been cleaning up your mess _Captain_ ", Rhodey growls

"We are sorry. But the only way to expose HYDRA was to dump all the files", Steve tells them even though Natasha was telling him to remain silent.

"A little heads up and Tony would have been able to save more lives", Pepper tells them

"The Legion was only able to save a fraction of the True SHIELD Agents and their families", Rhodey informs them grimly

Steve, Natasha and Sam looked down.  
"True some SHIELD Agents made it too Embassy's Tony told them to go too and Stark Industries locations but it wasn't enough. Many Agents turned up wounded and near death", Pepper informs them

"A few Agents even died once they reached the Embassy's or Stark Industries. Stark Industries employees tired to save them but even their best efforts a few died", Rhodey says grimly laying it on them

"How did Stark Industries know they were coming?" Sam asks

"Tony. He told his AI to see out an Alert to ALL Stark Industries location. He also put in the message to have medical personal on standby. For the last two weeks the Company had been helping the Agents. Weather it was medical treatment or getting the…bodies of the deceased Agents home", Pepper replies tiredly

"He is bring the bodies home?" Natasha asks quietly  
"Yes. He promised the Agents he would. He was not going to break that promise. He has also set up a fund for the widows and their families so they don't have to try and find work because their husbands or wives died. Because of you stupid decision", Pepper says harshly

Steve flinched at that. Steve realised now that Tony was a better man then he could hope to ever be. He owned Tony so much. And the top of it was an honest apology.

"When will he be back?" Natasha asks

"Sir will be here in 20 minutes or longer. I have told him about you not being aware of all the files you realised. He is letting of stream", JARVIS replies

"JARVIS show Rogers, Romanoff and Wilson the tape of the Fall of SHIELD", Rhodey asks him  
"Why?" Steve asks

"You need to know what Tony did for you. You don't realise just how close you came to dying Rogers. You WOULD be dead if it wasn't for Tony", Rhodey tells him

Soon footage was playing from the helmet of the Ironman suit. Steve flinches at Tony's angry voice. Steve and Natasha gaped when Tony sent a message to all the Agents with promises. They heard his call to the Barton's. Then him saving Sam. Then finding Steve on the river bank and doing CPR to get Steve breathing again.

Steve gasped at the measures Tony did to save his life. Using his clothes for pressure bandages and his belt for a tourniquet. As well as keeping him breathing and his heart beating.

He really owed Tony a HUGE apology and his thanks. He would have to think of something to do for Tony to show him he was thankful for all his work.

Natasha didn't realise Tony had down that much. She had seen his work on stabilizing Steve but she didn't know it was that much. And the work he did to save those Agents.

Sam was shocked that THE Tony Stark did all this. This was a side the press didn't report on. The selfless, worried and caring man that was shown on then video.

"What else has he been doing?" Steve asks quietly

"Besides from bring the Agents who lost their lives home and paying for their funeral. He has been working on getting employment ready for the Agents of SHIELD that weren't HYDRA", Pepper replies

"What does he plan for that?" Natasha asks curious

"He is making them part of a new division of Stark Industries that deal with Intelligence. But first all the surviving Agents have to be cleared of being in league with HYDRA", Pepper replies

Natasha was surprised here Tony was surprising her again. He was giving her comrades jobs. Because even Natasha knew the true SHIELD Agents would probably have a very hard time finding work again.

Suddenly they hear a bang.  
"WHERE ARE THOSE FUCKING DICKHEADS!? I AM GOING TO KILL THEM!" a voice yells

"Good luck with that", Clint whispers to them grabbing some popcorn to watch the show

Steve and Natasha wince at how angry Tony sounded.

"DO YOU HAVE A FUCKING DEATH WISH?" Tony yells coming in glaring at Steve with his repulsor raised

Steve, Natasha and Sam felt bad looking at Tony who looked like he has been through hell.

"Tony I am sorry", Steve starts

"SORRY! SORRY! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE CAUSES?" Tony yells trying to blast them but the repulsor didn't work

Much to their relief.

"JARVIS DID YOU SHUT DOWN MY WEAPONS!?" Tony yells at the ceiling

"You are compromised sir. You made it glad for me to shut down the weapons when you are like this", JARVIS replies calmly

"We do now know", Sam says timidly no longing afraid of getting shot

"YOU DO NOW? DO NOW? YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT BEFORE YOU DID IT! I CAN'T DECIDE WHO TO KILL FIRST YOU STEVE, NATASHA, THE DUCK, FURY AND MOTHER FUCKING COULSON. Did you hear the mother fucking AGENT is alive? With his own FUCKING team playing hero?" Tony snarls

"We did when we got here. We knew nothing about it too now", Natasha says honestly

"Small comfort", Tony grumbles

"I agree Phil is a dead man when we find him", Natasha says smirking

"Good. We are on the same page about SOMETHING", Tony yells

"Tony we admit we could have handled it better", Natasha says softly  
"We should have called you", Steve adds

"Yeh you should of your mother fucking bastards", Tony growls

"Thank you Tony for everything. We will do anything to make it up too you", Steve tells him  
"How are your injuries?" Tony asks gruffly still cranky

"Healed. And I'm alive thanks to you", Steve replies  
"I didn't do nothing", Tony replies

"JARVIS showed us the tap", Steve tells him

"Traitor", Tony grumbles to his AI

"Sir Miss Potts and Colonel Rhodes wanted it shown", JARVIS replies

Tony turns to glare at his best friend and girlfriend.  
"Really?" he asks

"They needed to know", Pepper says simply

"You have worked yourself till your able to collapse Tones", Rhodey says gently

"When was the last time you slept Tony?" Steve asks timidly

"Define sleep", Tony says drily

"8 hours of sleep", Steve replies

"Scratch that. Make that more the 3 hours of sleep a day", Natasha amends

"Uhh two weeks ago", Tony replies

Rhodey, Pepper and Bruce glare at him.  
"You told us you slept more then that!" Bruce exclaims  
"Brucie there are a million things that needed doing", Tony defends himself

"That's it Tones. Bed now!" Rhodey orders

"But honeybear I have…", Tony starts

"Don't you honeybear me! I am _dragging_ you too bed. And I'm going to babysit you. Your not good to anyone when you pass out. Like you look like doing", Rhodey growls  
"Come on Platypus I have had less sleep then this", Tony protests

"Don't want to hear it Tones. Bed. Now. I don't want a repeat of June 2nd 2001", Rhodey growls

"June 2nd 2001?" Clint asks curiously

"Well Tony here…", Rhodey starts

"Don't you dear sourpatch!" Tony yells

"Then you know what to do. Get. To. Bed", Rhodey states

"That's blackmail", Tony moans

"I know. Your going to bed even if I have to tie you down!" Rhodey says

Tony glares at him.  
"I hate you", Tony states

"No you don't. This is why you keep me around", Rhodey says mildly pulling Tony out of the room

They could still hear Tony's protests and Rhodey's no nonsenses voice. They all looked amused after the pair.

"You three are lucky that Rhodey stepped in. Tony look ready to keep yelling at you", Pepper tells them

"What happened on June 2nd 2001?" Clint asks curiously

"That is Tony's story. And Rhodey's blackmail. Ask them", Pepper replies with a smirk

"Do they do that a lot?" Sam asks looking at the direction Tony and Rhodey went

"Yes. Tony won't say it but he sleeps better when Rhodey is here", Pepper tells them fondly

"Why is that?" Bruce asks

"Tony never had a friend till Rhodey. He was just a 15-year-old at MIT. Rhodey became his best friend and the first person ever besides the original Jarvis that Tony could truly rely on and be weak around", Pepper tells them

"Couldn't he be weak around his parents?" Steve asks

"No he couldn't. Howard Stark wasn't the man you knew Rogers. And Tony is not the person you believe him to be. You saw the video he was not only angry but he was panicky and scared for your lives", Pepper reveals to them, "I ask you one thing"

"What?" Steve asks

"Be the people the truly deserve Tony's help. Be worthy of his help", Pepper asks them

"We will try to be", Steve promises

"I promise too", Natasha says

"Good. Now your floors are ready. Let me sure you the way", Pepper says having calmed down

* * *

 _ **Epilogue**_

* * *

"Rogers wake up!" a voice shouts at Steve

Steve bolts up right in his bed seeing Tony in his doorway

"What is it Tony?" Steve asks

"How amazing am I?" Tony asks

"Tony…", Steve groans

"How amazing am I?" Tony repeats

"Just tell me. It is too early for this", Steve says

"Even for your friend Bucky Barnes?" Tony asks smirking at Steve who jumped and looked alert now

"What about Bucky?" Steve asks

Tony showed him a piece of paper.  
"This is his last location. JARVIS will keep you informed if he moves. Better get hunting Cap and bring your buddy home", Tony tells him

Steve jumps up throwing things on. He snatches the address from Tony's hand. But to Tony's surprises hugs him.  
"Thank you Tony. I will never be able to repay you", Steve tells him

"Just go and catch him. And take the duck with you", Tony says smiling

"He is not a duck!" Steve calls

"Yes he is!" Tony calls back

* * *

 _Later Date..._

* * *

Tony now had a smirk on his face as a location flashed on his screen.

"Got yeh Agent", Tony says

Tony had just found Phil Coulson's location. Now it was time to yell at the fucking bastard. Oh but he wouldn't be alone. Actually it was better coming from the Spy Twins.

"Natasha! Barton! I have an early Christmas present for you!" Tony calls to the resident assassins while smirking evilly

* * *

 _Later the same day..._

* * *

At the Playground Phil Coulson sighs why did he ever agree to becoming the Director of SHIELD? He would rather do anything else then paperwork.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.  
"Come in", Coulson calls

Skye appears in the doorway looking nervous but she had some other emotion in her eyes he was too tired to place.

"Yes Skye?" Coulson asks

"AC you better get out here. You might what to see this", Skye tells him  
"Don't tell me Fitzsimmons have done another experiment", Coulson groans as he follows her out

Skye was unusually silent behind him and was trying not to stay too close too him. Before he could ask her what she was doing an arrow and a knife flow past him and embedded themselves in the walls.

Coulson looks up and pales at seeing the Black Widow and Hawkeye in all their glory darkly dressed, weapons drawn and aiming them at him.

And standing behind them was Tony Stark smirking evilly as Black Widow aimed another dagger at Coulson's privates. He tries not to flinch at how close it got.

He now takes back his thoughts of doing anything other then Paperwork. Anything other then Paperwork _and_ the _Black Widow_ and the _Hawkeye_ the two best assassins in SHIELD.

"Oh shit. I'm a dead man. Again", Coulson mutters looking scared at the dangerous looks the so called Assassin Twins were giving him.

He was a dead man. He should have stayed dead. Loki's death would have been probably more gentle and merciful then what these two had in mind for him. With Black Widows background and all.

"Oh fuck"

He didn't see the stares and smirks his team were giving him. The snickers too that were going around. Oh and the popcorn that was being shared, alone with the video cameras recording his oncoming death on multiple angles. If he had he would have realised his day had just gotten a lot worse. And he should have stayed dead the first time…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? This is the end. Sorry it has taken so long. Please Review:)**


End file.
